The Crossword Puzzle from Jared's Place
by the7thflockmember
Summary: THREE-SHOT about our favorite couple's engagement! better than it sounds. Zammie! Now rated M for lemon that is only mentioned, young ones. C/Z, B/G, L/J, M/D
1. Chapter 1

**The Crossword Puzzle from Jared's Place**

**Okay, so this story is based on that really cute commercial that's on TV. It was a major dilemma for me to decide whether to make it a Max Ride fanfic or a Gallagher Girls one. And when I was bored the other day I was brainstorming a BUNCH of ideas for stories. So… I have decided. It's going to be a Gallagher Girls fanfic. As far as I know, it's not going to be only a one-shot. But the title has to do with the first chappie.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the characters of the Gallagher Series, don't you think that I would've married Zach Goode already? Nor do I own the commercial.**

**Claimer: … I own… the idea… of… this… fanfiction? Lol.**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

Hi there. I'm Cameron Morgan. Otherwise known as Cam, the Chameleon, Pavement Artist. But I normally go by Cammie.

I'm a 22 year old girl who went to a very… ahem… _privileged_ school. The Gallagher Academy. You may know it as a school for rich and snotty kids.

But no! That's _not_ what it is! Okay, so I'll let you in on a secret. Something that you have to _promise_ not to tell. Ever. Like, seriously, take it to your grave.

Okay, well, that school isn't exactly what you would call a normal school. And the kids that attend it aren't what you would call normal kids. It's a spy school. And the kids who attend aren't regular in any way—they're spies. Well, thank you, Captain Obvious! I happen to be one of the lucky girls who attended. And then the Blackthorne Boys came making it co-ed. To make a long story short, Zach and I have been together since they first came back. I hadn't heard from him for one year, 8 months, and 12 days. And then I got a letter saying he was coming back. And that he missed me.

I didn't talk to him for days. Then one day he decided to follow me around school and "seduce me" (don't worry, his words, not mine!). Well, sort of, anyway.

So then he trapped me in a supply closet. And when he pushed me against the wall to kiss me, the glitter flew down like rain in a hurricane. But we didn't stop. It was romantic… in a kind of awkward way. I had glitter in my hair for days. I was finding it in my ears for a while. And it came out of my nose like there was no tomorrow. That was a kiss to remember.

That was years ago. Like I said earlier, I'm twenty two. We're still spies, but we only get called on missions occasionally. Crime's been pretty low. NOT!

But there's always Liz and Jonas and Bex and Grant. Oh, and did I mention that Macey has a new beau? His name is Danny and he's from Australia. They met on a mission to Zurich, Germany. They were supposed to kill each other, but right when Macey was seriously about five _seconds_ away from killing him, Liz came running through yelling, 'DON'T KILL HIM! HIS BOSS WAS A FRAUD! _DON'T KILL HIM!' _ It was actually pretty funny.

So she put her gun down and he took the moment to lunge at her. We were pretty much scared shitless considering we were all watching from the sidelines with popcorn. I'm only joking. We came with Liz. We thought he was about to kill her, but he kissed her. Then we left. They got married that same year, when we were all 19. Talk about a rich and famous couple!

Bex and Grant got married a year ago. It was in Tahiti. And let me tell you, that place is _SO_ freaking awesome! Liz and Jonas are engaged to be married in June. They make an _extremely_ cute genius couple.

So, anyway, back to Zach and myself. Well… he recently went on a month long mission to Barcelona. His objective was to rescue the beautiful _diamante de esperanza, _which means "diamond of hope".

At one point, the point in which he knew the location of the diamond and was sent to the coordinates, he had to swim under a waterfall and into a cave-like area. To make a long story short, he whooped some bad guy ass and retrieved not only the diamante de esperanza, but also a special ring that was on one of the criminals.

It was a ring that was found in the early 12th century. It belonged to the mother of a famous Italian painter named Cristiano Botticelli. Oh, you mean you've never heard of him? Yaaaaaaaaah… well, it's not just you.

One of the more discreet artists, Botticelli passed the ring through generations. Up until the 14th century it went from Botticelli to Botticelli. But then it went missing. After that, it was replaced and everyone thought that Mister Cristiano Botticelli was a fraud.

Of course we know about him, though. I mean, after all, we _have_ to know these things, since we _are_ spies.

Anyway, so _il_ _anello di perpetuo amore_, or the ring of perpetual love, was found on the ring of one of the most hostile psycho maniacs in the WORLD. Oh…. I forgot to mention one _teeny weensy _part. Botticelli was a spy and installed a few special traits to said ring. Not only is it the most beautiful ring anyone could have ever laid eyes on, but it also includes a lie detector, a grapple device, and a laser.

So the point of me telling you about this wonderful piece of jewelry is that… well, I think it might just have to show you, now won't I?

* * *

_flashback to 8 days, 12 hours, and 34 seconds ago!!! =D  
_

* * *

It will be a month today since Zach left for his mission in Barcelona and let me tell you, I miss him like _crazy_!

Liz keeps telling me that being such a hormonal, sex-crazed young adult, (not _that _much! And it's not my fault! You'd be the same way if you knew Zach!), and that if he didn't come back soon she'd kick his ass for driving them all mental. Woops.

Anyway, as I was saying, it's been a month and if he doesn't come back soon I just might k –_Ding-Dong!_ I walked to the door, befuddled, seeing as it was 3 o'clock in the morning and all of my friends would be _dead_ asleep. I opened the door and…

**

* * *

Don't worry, people. I changed my mind! It's going to be a two-shot! I'm gonna post the second chapter today…. I just have to write it… sorry! But I do know what I'm gonna write about, so that's a plus! I hope you like it! So it'll be up soon, hopefully! Oh, and you'll see why I called it the crossword puzzle from Jared's place… you'll see… [insert maniacal cackling]**

**Peace, love, and ZACHARY GOODE!  
~abbbbbbbbbbbbby**


	2. THE ring

**Okay, so here's the chapter you guys have been waiting for. I have to eat dinner now, but i hope you enjoy it. Honestly, there's no need for a disclaimer at this point because if I owned the books, I would've made Cammie's name Abby and me and Zach would have already lived happily ever after. THE END! ONWARD!  
Oh, yah, I think you probably realized it, but Zach and Cammie live together now. **

_

* * *

Previously on The Crossword Puzzle from Jared's Place  
_

_I walked to the door, befuddled, seeing as it was 3 o'clock in the morning and my friends would be dead asleep. I opened the door and…  
_

* * *

The lips that I grew so familiar to crashed onto mine. _Zachary Goode. Mmm. _

I felt him smile into the kiss. "Hi," kiss, "baby", kiss, "I missed you." Kiss. It was my turn to smile now.

"Aw, honey, I missed you, too. How was the mission? It went well, I presume considering you came back all in one piece. Well, as much as I can see, anyway." With a sly smile I snapped his waist band pretending to look in his pants.

"Hey, now. I only just got in 2 minutes ago. You must've really missed me." I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, oh random stranger whom I have no relation to at all, I had a boyfriend not too long ago, but he left me for some Spanish girl in Barcelona. I became so lonely that my friends and I went to a bunch of bars and I met up with random, horny, perverted men who wanted to get in my pants. Oh, but how I miss that boyfriend of mine." I sighed and then put my hand over my forehead dramatically.

"Well, in that case, Cameron Ann Morgan, you have been a very bad girl while I was gone. You know what that means, right?" I nodded and leaned in for a kiss.

I felt his tongue swirl over my teeth and I opened my mouth. By this point we were already up to our bedroom. He laid me down softly onto the bed while he remained on the floor. He was fishing through his pocket and I figured he was looking for a condom.

Crawling over to face him, I laid on my stomach with my chin in my hands and my feet swaying like a little kid. Waiting, I watched as he pulled a little velvet box out of his pocket.

"Well then, Zachy, condoms sure do come in fancy boxes now a days now don't they?" He smiled slightly and then got onto one knee. I gasped. Carefully and delicately, he opened the box and there was none other than il anello di perpetuo amore in the small blue box.

"Cammie. Cammie, Cammie, Cammie. I've loved you since the first day I laid eyes on you. The first day I heard your name I knew there was something about you. And for the longest while… I couldn't figure you out. And then that day in the tenth grade when I kissed you. You have no idea how long I had been waiting for that. Cammie, I love you, and if there was one thing that you could do for me that could make me the luckiest and _happiest_ man on earth, is if you would just answer this one simple question for me."

I got up into a sitting position on the bed and ran a hand through my hair, trying not to let the grin I was holding back explode onto my face.

"Cameron Morgan, will you do the honor of marrying me and being with me for the rest of our lives?" And now is where I let the grin explode. I was so happy that I'm sure the joy was pouring out of my ears.

I pounced onto him and kissed him with more passion than could ever be described. There was more love in that kiss than more people can experience in a lifetime. "Yes, Zach. I do. I will, and I love you with all my heart. I will marry you." And with that we continued where we left off and all of our worries left with our clothes; spread out on the floor.

"DAMMIT, ZACHARY, YOU WILL BE THE FUCKING DEATH OF ME!"

"Yah, but you still love me, anyway! _OUCH!_" Well, most of them anyway.

_

* * *

End flashback  
_

* * *

So that was about a week ago and I was thinking up a way to tell my best friends. Of course Zach, being the big blabber mouthed hunk that he is, **(lol. I couldn't resist calling him that)**, told Grant, Jonas, and Danny, but they were sworn to secrecy from Bex, Macey, and Liz because Zach thought that it would be best for them to find out from me.

So here I was laying in bed with my fiancé, (God, how I love the feel of saying that), thinking up ways to tell my sisters. Five minutes later and I had the perfect idea. "Zach." I whispered, kissing his lips softly.

"Zachary." Getting louder, I playfully bit his ear when suddenly, "OH ZACHY POO!" Let me tell you, he never bolted out of bed so quickly. "I'm up. I'm up. What's the rush? It's only 7 in the morning and we don't have school. Mommy, I wanna sleep in."

"Oh, Zach, shut up. Damn, I love you. But that's beside the point. I thought of the perfect way to tell them." I whispered it in his ear and he nodded. "And this is why I am so in love with you."  
**Hope you liked it. However, I have decided to make another chapter, maybe more but it depends. Seriously, though, my mom is shooting daggers at me because we have to eat... woops! _SORRY MOM! _so if you have any questions just ask and for all of you that have subscribed, favorited, and replied, thank you so much! If I had more time I would say my thanks, but I wanted to get this chappie up soon. Thanks so much!  
Peace. Love. ZACHY POO!  
~abbbbby**


	3. crossword puzzles

**Hey there! Sorry for the wait! I've just been overwhelmed with school lately. But have no fear, there are always weekends! And April break! And summer! Okay, imma shut up now and get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the commercial or the characters**

**Claimer: I own Danny, so does that count? (la duh! why else would Macey have been in love with him?)**

_

* * *

Previously on The Crossword Puzzle from Jared's Place…  
_

"_Zachary." Getting louder, I playfully bit his ear when suddenly, "OH ZACHY POO!" Let me tell you, he never bolted out of bed so quickly. "I'm up. I'm up. What's the rush? It's only 7 in the morning and we don't have school. Mommy, I wanna sleep in."_

"_Oh, Zach, shut up. Damn, I love you. But that's beside the point. I thought of the perfect way to tell them." I whispered it in his ear and he nodded. "And this is why I am so in love with you."_

* * *

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!!?" Bex practically _screamed _in my _ear_.

"_OUCH!_ Hellooo! I'm right here! No need to yell!" They all looked at me, incredulous. They really thought I was pregnant.

"Uhh… no? What makes you think that I'm pregnant?"

Macey stood up to the plate. "Well, first of all, you loudly and quite rudely, if you ask me, burst into Bex's house screaming your freaking head off saying that you have 'news'".

Oh, yah, I forgot to tell you. Because I clued Zach in, he made the boys leave the girls and we all had a girls' night in.

"Also, that night when Zach first came home, we were gonna call you since the boys abruptly left and we wanted you to enjoy our _lovely_ spa night with us that night. But then when we tried, your cellie was off, as was Zach's, and get this! The phone was off the hook! This was about a week ago," even though she clearly remembered when, "and that gives you enough time to know that you're pregnant!" **(A/N; I'm not sure if you can really know in a week, but it fit with the story so OH WELL! Jk)**

"Okay, well, I appreciate your super freaky stalker…ness, and I mean, yah, you're a spy and all, but it's just that, JEEZ! WILL YOU JUST LIKE, STOP JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS?!? And besides, I did not burst in her house. I was clearly invited."

"She has a point, you know." Liz added, her finger pointed sharply in the air.

Macey glared. Liz backed off. Wow, aren't they just the _best _of friends?

Rolling my eyes, I quietly looked down at my crossword puzzle. Five letter word for facial expression… let's see… there's an "I" already… ahh, la duh! Smile!

"Helloooo! Earth to Cammie! We've been waiting since last night for you to just tell us your news. _Please,_ for the sake of my God damned sanity, just tell us what your news is."

I looked up from my puzzle book. "Fine, but will you guys please help me with this one? It's _impossible_."

Bex's face looked confused, seeing as being as smart as I am shouldn't need help with a _crossword puzzle_ of all things.

Macey huffed. "_Fine_."

"Okay. So I need a fourteen letter word for marriage proposal… can't be engagement because that only has ten letters…"

"What about… engagement… ring? Are spaces allowed?" Liz asked, perplexed.

"Mhm. But that's not it. "E" is the second letter, not the first. I got it! He… went… to… Jared's!" Well, then.

That got me nowhere. They all exchanged looks. I slowly got up from the couch. They exchanged another look and we all squealed, jumping up and down.

"Where is it?"

"Eh mah gawd, how did we miss that?"

"IT'S GORGEOUS!"

"Wait… is that…"

"What I think it is…" I nodded. "Cammie, that's not from Jared's."

"True, true. But also _veeery_ false!"

"Uh… English please?"

"Yah. Dumb it down a bit for your less-than-genius friends over here!" Poor Macey. She always thinks that she's stupid.

"I'm guessing you all figured out that it is il anello di perpetuo amore, but yes, he _did_ go to Jared's. Oh, that and I _reeeeeeeeeally_ wanted to use that line!"

They still didn't get it. I slipped it off my finger and showed them the inside. There, in a fancy script-like writing, was an inscription: _the ring of eternal love. C, my love for you will last forever. ~Z._ and there, right after the small Z was none other than a piece of diamante de esperanza!

"Inside the cave where Zach retrieved the ring and the diamond, there was a box filled with other stones that were allegedly a myth. It was said that there were two diamonds of hope and the first was crushed into thousands of tiny pieces. The government knew of Zach's plan to propose to me and agreed that he could have the ring and a piece of diamond. The other, however, is staying locked up where no one, and seriously, I mean no one can get into."

They all grinned at me and at that moment I was so incredibly glad to have best friends like the ones I do.

"Don't you just love, love?" I asked.

Then we all squealed really loudly and all of us, even Bex's Chihuahua, Bean, were jumping up and down.

"I take it you told them, Cam. Well, it went better than I expected."

"Dude, I don't get how you can handle all that screaming, Cammie. It's like a bunch of dying pigs."

"Hello to you, too, boys!" I playfully yelled to Grant.

"Oh, no you didn't!" Woah, he did _not_ just say that. "I am not a boy! Clearly, I am a man." He puffed out his chest. Typical Grant.

Bex gave him a look and ushered them all out of the door. "Yah, and you best leave or else you won't be able to call yourselves men anymore. That goes for _all_ of you. NOW."

Jonas and Danny complained on their way out about how they didn't even get to congratulate me.

"WELL, I CAN HEAR YOU NOW, SO CONGRATULATE FROM AFAR OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE!" I yelled out the door.

They muttered quiet congrats as Zach and Grant dragged them away.

I leaned against the door and let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly I noticed three mischievous faces making their ways closer to me and a small white dog running away, as if she was afraid.

"Oh, Cam!" Macey said in a sing-song voice. "Now we get to help you out _just_ like we did with Bex. IT'S PLANNING TIME!"

Screaming, I opened the door, only to get dragged back in by the girls.

"ZACH! GRANT! JONAS! DANNY! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL-" _SLAM! Uh oh._

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**there yah have it. if you want me to write a sequel about the engagement through the wedding just tell me! but it might be on in a few weeks, or whenever I have time. I've been _EXTREEEEMELY _busy lately. anyways, lovies, I hope you enjoyed it! Originally it was going to be a ring from Jared's, but then I wrote about il anello di perpetuo amore and I just had to do that. And i thought it was cute. Most likely suckish but pretty fluffy! And don't we just LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE Zammie fluff, girls (or guys if you're out there)? Anyways, gotta go!**

**Love always,**

~abbbbbbbbbbby

**Peace.**

**Love.**

**ZACHARY GOODE, MAH LOOOOOOOVE!**

**P.S. have a _SPARKLING_ day!**

**P.P.S. [whispering] i am currently on a mission.... [dum dum, DUM!] TO STEAL ZACHY! WOOOH! =D  
**


	4. About the sequel

**Okay, people.**

**First of all, I would like to say that the people in the Gallagher Girls 'community' are the nicest, sweetest people, so thank you all for reviewing and putting this on your alert and favorite lists.**

**Second, I am writing the sequel, but I'm not sure if I will have it up today. I have a poll up on my page for the title, so please vote! Alright, that's all I have to say for now, but thanks again! =D**

~abbbbbbbbbbbbby


	5. Thank you!

**I would also like to thank everyone personally who either**

**Reviewed, favorite-d, or subscribed.**

**Reviewers**

**EranJEDDZ**

**Mysticmoon95**

**Lovesthelaughs391**

**Blondegrl15**

**Agriad**

**Cammieandzach4ever**

**Kelsey Goode**

**Twifanatic1**

**Flyinhigh**

**XxOoTWILIGHTxOxX**

**20love2read**

**teenybits**

**Molly Goode**

**xXKassie GoodeXx**

**Favorite Story people**

**Mymulanpuppy**

**Mysticmoon95**

**XxOoTWILIGHToOxX**

**E13**

**Margiegirl96**

**avatar1211**

**Katelyn Goode**

**wolves's kay kay**

**Tunarh  
**

**And any others that I might have forgotten!**

**Story Alert people**

**Cammieandzach4ever**

**MissMacy17**

**Emmetcullendisorder**

**..latte.**

**Crazi4thecullens**

**HawaiianPunchGirlie**

**XxOoTWILIGHToOxX**

**Flyinhigh**

**E13**

**Kelsey Goode**

**Plusi  
**

**anyone who reviews after this i will personally thank through a review reply or PM if I missed you, to which I am terribly sorry! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL THANKS! :)**


End file.
